Burning darkness
by hedegart
Summary: Lucy is not an ordanary gitl, she had darker powers than she will admit and when she is taken by the shadow gouards her true power comes to life. the shadows force their way into her head making her a cold blooded killer. enjoy


Skyggene skuler seg i mørket dag og natt de mørke sider av livet alt er gjemt bort i mørket men hva skjer når mørket slipper ut?

Hold tankene dine for deg selv, og ikke la de slippe inn i hodet ditt, for gjør de det så vinner de. Og de kan ikke vinne. Du må forsvare sinnet ditt du må kjempe for dine egne tanker og vinne. Mørkets skygger kan tåke til hjernen, forkludre sinnet og skurre med tankene.

The shadows where crawling all over the place not one inch was bright. Because all the light was gone, and darkness had swallowed the world. The little hope we had for that the light would come back in the morning was little but it was something we needed, hope. We did not have anything else to hold on to so we took what we had.

We were already used to the darkness and the shadows, i almost can`t remember how the light is anymore. My family and I have lived like this forever. My little brother was so young when it all happened he could not remember anything else but darkness. Mom always tell him stories of the light and the past and promises that one day he will see the light, one way or another… we all knew how little the chance where but we still hoped.

Nevertheless, this horrible feeling of darkness surrounding your body slowly eating up what is left of your sanity and hope, it burns on the skin it stabs the heart, but still we move on to live the life we got. Because not everybody was as lucky as we to be alive were. Most of the people took suicide or got crazy and murdered people. I do not blame them; darkness was frightening before and even more now.

The shadows weren't just shadows anymore, creatures where hiding thoughts and hell was hiding in the dark before but now it was lose and running around. We all pay for our life's with money or valuables. Not all had the money for that. Those who did managed ok, butt those who didn`t where taken to slavery for the darkness. All young adults where taken at the age of 19 to camps, or so they say. No one knows what happens to those who where taken but i think i soon will find out, because today is my 19 birthday. I don't know if they will come fore me today or tomorrow, but i was spending time with my family while i could. We had fun smiled a lot for the first time in forever and cried more than ever. My mother cried all night, the same night the shadow guards came to get me and i knew there where no reason to fight cause it would only hurt my family. So i went with them knowing i would probably never see them again.

I was sitting in the back of the trunk that had come to get me, with some other people about my age, they where collected because they either broke the law or became 19. not all 19 year olds where collected, because there is only one from each family and if did not want my brother to go trough whatever was waiting for me at the end of the road. No one talked everybody had fright in their eyes for what was going to happen when we stopped. I could not think of anything else than my little brother Ben, only 4 years old hi loses his sister, maybe he won`t remember me. Maybe he will not feel the pain off loss. It was worse with my parents. We had been driving for hours, and still it all was just an endless night. But what did i expect? That the light would just come back. I still cannot understand what happened when it all went black.

It is 5 year ago now and i still remember it so well. Me and my mother where outside in our garden when she sky turned gray the air got heavy, and those shadow figures started coming out of the shadows. I was terrified and did not understand anything, the creatures from the shadows we call shadow guards, and they have the shape of a human but no face, no emotions, no feelings. They were born killers and that is why no one ever fights back, we do not stand a chance. Anyways these shadow guards took me and my mother into the house where another guard had captured my father. We just sat there without saying anything, my mother cried and my father tried to trust her but.. we waited forever to get information about what was going on. another shadow then appeared. This one looked more human, he was tall and had dark brown hair, he was wearing a black suite with a dark blues hirt inside that had the two top buttons unbuttoned. He looked about 18-19 years old.

I deared my self to talk but had no words for what was going on and decided that it was better to just sit and wait. But what where we waiting for ?

Later on we got information that shadows had taken the world, witch for me sounded absurd. We had to pay to live, and if you did not pay you would be taken and sold as a slave or executed on the spot. And that is how this life started, we still don't know how it happend or what the shaddows are bu tim going to find my answers.


End file.
